1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) circuits and, specifically, to a dual-band RF circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication products using multiple transceiver paths have become more common and have made significant advances in both functionality and data transmission rate.
When a wireless communication device is operated in high and low frequency bands at the same time, two independent sets of transceiving components are required, such as (RF) integrated circuits (IC), transceiving diplexers, and others. Typically, a high frequency IC transmits a high frequency signal to a high frequency transceiving diplexer and a low frequency IC transmits a low frequency signal to a low frequency transceiving diplexer, and then subsequently to a common frequency division diplexer and further, to an antenna.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a prior RF circuit is shown. A low frequency IC 101, a high frequency IC 102, low frequency transceiving diplexers 111, 113, 115, high frequency transceiving diplexers 112, 114, 116, and frequency division diplexers 121, 122, 123 are located on a printed circuit board (PCB) 10, wherein the low frequency transceiving diplexers 111, 113, 115 and the high frequency transceiving diplexers 112, 114, 116 are arranged in a staggered arrangement. The low frequency IC 101 transmits signals to the low frequency transceiving diplexers 111, 113, 115. The high frequency IC 102 transmits signals to the high frequency transceiving diplexers 112, 114, 116. The low frequency transceiving diplexer 111 and the high frequency transceiving diplexer 112 transmit signals to the frequency division diplexer 121. The low frequency transceiving diplexer 113 and the high frequency transceiving diplexer 114 transmit signals to the frequency division diplexer 122. The low frequency transceiving diplexer 115 and the high frequency transceiving diplexer 116 transmit signals to the frequency division diplexer 123. The frequency division diplexers 121, 122, 123 are connected to antennas 131, 132, 133 via coaxial-cables 141, 142, 143. In this RF circuit, signal transmission lines distributed on the PCB 10 intercross, and some signal transmission lines must be located between different layers of the PCB 10, increasing the circuit layout complexity and the RF path loss.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a RF circuit that can overcome the limitations described.